Poetry Book
by rossie103
Summary: This is a book of all of my own poetry. I write it all. I thought I'd share it with other people because all of my friends tell me I am really great. So... Thanks :
1. Remember This

A sad and twisted thought

Came upon my mind

Something so sadistic

That should be left behind

I thought about those

Who have died so soon

And what I was doing

When they met their doom

And I thought about myself

About my blood and my tears

Living with nothing but pain

And my tormented fears

And I noticed something

That just didn't seem right

Something to make you cry

And shiver in the night

Every time you smile

Another child cries

Every time you're happy

Another person dies

When every thing's going right

And it's the best day of your life

Someone out there has had enough

And is picking up that knife

Every time you have someone

Another person is alone

Every time you feel loved

Another child is on their own

When your parents are hugging you

And showering you with kisses

Some child out there is being beaten

By parents who are making death wishes

Every time you see the light

Another child only sees the dark

Every time you are healthy

Another person is cutting a fresh mark

So remember this next time

You have a good day

Another someone out there

Is dieing in some way


	2. You Are To Blame

You are the cause

You are my pain

You are the reason

I'm going insane

I hate you dearly

My soul will ache

As long as I know

That you're awake

You've made me weak

You forced me to lie

You are the reason

Why I still cry

You've ruined my life

It's all your fault

I cannot escape

Your deadly assault

I'm haunted by you

And your twisted soul

Your hate stricken mind

holds a selfish control

I wish for your death

To be painful and slow

I wish for the day

You go down below

I want you to suffer

For all that you've done

My sadness was born

The day you begun

Everything you know

Everything you touch

has been destroyed

By your evil clutch

I place this on you

This is your blame

There's no one else

This is your shame

You deserve the worst

May you never be free

At least I'm not selfish

Because you are me...


	3. The Very First Day

I open my eyes

and find myself in a strange place

my vision's a little fuzzy

it's probably why I can't recognize a face

I cry cause I'm scared

as they take me from here to there

They've pointed a light in my eyes

and all I see is a glare

Then I hear someone say

"Here's your healthy baby girl"

that's when I realized

I've come out into the world

I felt a sudden comfort

because although my sight was still blurry

I knew she would take care of me

and I no longer had to worry

So she whispered in my ear

in a very gentle way

"I've waited for so long

for me this is a very special day

For the last 9 months

you were the one moving in my tummy

welcome to the world

I'm the one that you call mommy

I'm always going to love you

and try to be the best mom a child could have

I'll probably make mistakes

but I beg you, don't be mad

I'll teach you about life

and the things you can expect

Always remember

that it's you I want to protect

I'll be there on your first day of school

I'll be there to give you advice on your first date

I'll be the worried one when you get your first car

And I'll be the one crying when you graduate

Oh! and let me just warn you

that a boy will probably break your heart

you'll think life's come to an end

and your world is falling apart

but believe me you'll get over it

before you know it, you've moved on

the experience will make you a better person

the experience will just make you strong

You'll also have lots of friends

some will be fake some will be true

just hold on to the good ones

cause the good ones are very few

There's so much more I have to teach you

you'll learn something new each year

I'm going to stop talking now

I'm about to burst into tears

But let me just tell you

that I hope one day you decide to be a mother

It's the best feeling you'll ever have

it's a feeling like no other."

When her gentle voice finished speaking

I knew immediately I'd be alright

so I closed my eyes as she lay me down

and I slept peacefully all night.


	4. My Everything

Have you ever felt like

all you had was gone?

That your heart was broken,

and you couldn't go on?

Have you ever really

wanted to die?

To end your life,

so your tears would dry?

My life was like a tunnel,

and he was the light,

he made my smile,

so real, so bright.

When things got tough,

he was always there,

for once in my life,

someone did care.

He was a gift,

sent from up above,

for the first time in my life,

I actually felt loved.

He was like an angel,

sent to rescue me,

he was my everything,

my love, my destiny.

I stopped the cutting,

his love made me quit,

I never thought

I would stop doing it.

I have no idea,

what he found in me,

but he always saw something

no one else could see.

He didn't care

about popularity,

he didn't choose looks

over personality.

He was the only one

who loved me for who I am,

he thought I was unique and special,

- he didn't want me to be like them.

But now that he's gone,

the light has turned to dark,

I am slowly re-creating

every tiny mark.

Without him here,

I have no life,

only a friend,

and that friend is the knife.

It has come back,

the pain, the sorrow,

I don't wish to see

a new tomorrow.

Lying.

Trying.

Crying.

I'm dying.

' Time heals all wounds, '

that is such a lie,

time will never heal my heart,

and therefor I will die.

They say you can't love someone

in such young years,

then give me an explanation

to why I shed all these tears?

Don't say I deserve someone better,

I just want to be with you,

no one will ever take your place,

and I know that you love me too.

But the distance between us,

is keeping us apart,

why must love always

end with a broken heart?

True love survives everything,

so why don't you want to try?

Please don't leave me all alone,

I have an unanswered ' why? '

Why can't I stop feeling

the way I do?

I know I'll never find

another you.

I would give everything,

just to see your face,

you are my heart,

something no one will replace.

So remember this,

I will love you forever,

even if it means

we're not together.

Any girl would be lucky,

to have a guy like you,

but no one will ever

love you in the special way I do.

Maybe to you,

it wasn't a big thing,

but remember this,

you were my everything.


	5. You'll Find Someone Else

Age of six

He loved her so

And everyday

He'd let her know

"I love you Grace"

He'd say each day

She'd just laugh

And run away

Till one day

She turned around

And sat with him

On the playground

"I'm sorry Chris

I don't love you

You'll find someone else

Who loves you too"

Highschool came

They met again

They laughed about

The things back then

They began to date

And fell in love

He got the girl

That he'd dreamed of

But when college came

Everything changed

They were far apart

With lives rearranged

"We'll be fine Grace"

But she had doubt

She turned and said

"It won't work out"

"I'm sorry Chris

I can't love you

You'll find someone else

Who loves you too"

In their twenties

They met again

They laughed about

The things back then

He took her hand

They began to dance

Remembering

Their old romance

Two years later

She became his wife

They'd be together

All of their life

They went on a drive

When it was no longer light

They drove down the roads

Of the starry night

The music came on

She started to sing

He whispered, "Grace

You're my everything"

But then suddenly

In one big flash

Headlights shone

As their car crashed

He saw her laying

Down on the ground

He felt his tears

Start rolling down

"Grace..." he cried

She took his hand

"I have to leave...

Please understand"

"I love you so much

It's always been true

But you'll find someone else

And you'll love again too"

"No," he cried

"It's always been you

I don't want someone else

I only want you"

And there on that street

Is where he cried

Hugging his love

As she slowly died


	6. Would You Just Listen

Would you just listen and please don't say a word, just yet,

I'd like you to think back to the very first time we met,

How you felt around me? The memories we shared,

And just remember that once upon a time, you really cared.

Now think about how we parted, and how much I cried,

But please don't speak, remember that I never ever lied,

That I told you the honest truth about why we were to split,

But now I'd like you to know that my heart broke bit by bit.

The pain was deep, unbearable and painful, for so many years,

I'll never forget all the sadness, all the uncontrollable tears,

Slowly I am rebuilding my life, I am content with what I've got,

And although it is hard I am beginning to forget what I have not.

You were a special part of my life that I will never forget,

A part of my life that broke my heart, but that I don't regret,

You gave me some happy memories that I'll keep in my heart,

Although sometimes I wish that you and I didn't have to part.

You were my first love and my true love, that will always be so,

After all of the heartache, sadness and never ending pain, I know,

You and I had something special and that will never change,

Because I love you and loving someone else will always seem strange.

Would you just listen and please don't say a word, not ever,

I'd like you to remember that once upon a time, we said forever,

That I had hopes and dreams, that I was the one who threw them away,

And this is something I will always regret until my dying day.


End file.
